


I want to be in control, daddy.

by Babe-Love (moonpasta)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Liam, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/Babe-Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tour is over and the rest of the crew leaves the hotel to go back home, Niall and Liam to have some fun alone. </p><p>OR<br/>Niall and Liam have kinky sex. Niall has a daddy kink, Liam is on top, and Niall has a praise kink that just wont go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be in control, daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I decided to surprise everyone with some Niam smut. After all this is my nsfw pseudo, and I haven't updated in a while. This wasn't really edited, I honestly just skimmed it and changed a couple things. Also please be nice in the comments, and understand that I'm still learning!

It was early in the morning and the sun was shining through the windows, rays of light shined through the curtains. Harry had left early to catch a flight back home, and Louis had left about fifteen minutes ago to go catch his flight to who knows where, the man was always somewhere unknown. So Liam and Niall were the only ones left, they had planned to leave together and that's how things would stay.   

 

Liam and Niall were neatly tucked under the covers, the covers barely covering their lower regions, and one of Liam's legs was thrown lazily over the Irish boys hips. Niall's head was resting on the british man's chest as they breathed in sync, the sight was quite a calming one. They hadn't gotten the chance to sleep together like this in a while and now they were going to take advantage of this moment, even if it was just in their sleep.  

 

Niall was the first to stir, the sounds of the hotel crew moving around outside the door preparing for the day had woken him up from his slumber. He looked around the hotel room and admired the beautiful white walls and magnificent chandelier that hung low from the ceiling before realizing that the beauty of the room didn't even compare to the beauty of his lover laying beside him. Niall looked up at the man's face and slowly moved his hand from it''s spot on his thigh and moved it up to trace the structure of Liam's face. Strong jaw, cute nose, and his beard was just a plus.  

 

Liam had been awake for roughly ten minutes now but he didn't say a word, he enjoyed the fact that his lover was admiring him even in his sleep. It was endearing to see, and really cute. He didn't want to startle Niall so he pretended that he was just waking up with a low groan and by slowly opening his eyes to look at the fake blondes face.  

 

"You know that if you wanted to touch me you could have just woken me up, and we could have touched each other together." Liam whispered out huskily, startling Niall. 

 

"I-uh-I" Niall stammered out, a blush quickly forming on his pale cheeks as he moved his hand away from Liam's face. Liam was quick to take the boys hand in his and move it back to his face. 

 

Liam couldn't help but laugh at the now blushing and stammering man in front of him, he loved to see Niall like this. Especially when he had just woken up and he wasn't dolled up for the paps, it was a natural sight. It just made everything and their relationship feel so real and fresh. 

 

"It's okay babe, don't worry about it. It's still a bit early, so I'm just going to brush my teeth and go back to bed. You should too" Liam said, glancing at the clock that read 8 am. 

 

"Why? we're just gonna sleep anyway" Niall said, moving off of Liam so that he could get up from the bed. 

 

"I was planning to do a bit more than just that, Love" Liam said, turning back around to give Niall a quick wink before walking into the very large bathroom and shutting the door. The last thing Niall saw before Liam closed the door was his perky butt, and honestly all Niall wanted to do was smack it. 

 

That's when it clicked, and Niall practically shot out of the bed to follow Liam so he could also brush his teeth. Niall had to kick off some of the covers that had gotten wrapped around his leg with all the moving before he could actually run to the bathroom which lucky for him wasn't locked.  

 

He opened the door to see a now shirtless Liam brushing his teeth over the sink, when Liam was younger he didn't have that much hair on his body, but now that he did  he refused to shave it off. Not that Niall was complaining though, he enjoyed the sight quite a bit if he was telling the truth.  

 

Niall walked slowly over to the sink, and leaned under Liam to grab his toothbrush, and the toothpaste. He made sure to brush against his nipples before moving his arm back to his sides with the toothpaste and toothbrush in hand. Liam shot him a questioning look before nodding, and going back to brushing his teeth. 

 

Liam quickly finished up brushed his teeth, and walked out of the bathroom. But of course not before brushing his hand across Niall's butt causing the shorter to squeak, and give the middle finger.  

 

"Asshole" Niall mumbled around the toothbrush. The game had just started, and they had ours to play.  

 

+ 

 

"You're finally done?" Liam questioned, he was laying on the bed with a magazine in hand flipping through it.  

 

"Hey unlike you, I have to make sure I'm prepared and that I look good. Unless you wanted a shit dick of course " Niall said cheekily, while taking off the robe that covered his body revealing the lacy boxers that hugged his soft hips.  

 

"shit" Liam breathed out, sitting up from his spot to reach for Niall.  

 

"Nope, stay. I want to be in control today" Niall said, walking over to Liam and pushing him back down on the bed, Liam let out a soft huff but let Niall have his way.  

 

"B-babe" Liam said once he realized that Niall was rubbing small circles onto his hips. Niall knew that that was one of his many weaknesses, and just by doing the simple act he could cum. 

 

"No shh, I feel... like it again" Niall said, sitting down in Liam's lap.  

 

"oh...you want to be daddy's today, but also in control?" Liam asked, taking Niall's hands into his own. 

 

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry it's weird I just, I-I don't know how to describe it" Niall breathed out, a pink blush starting to form on his cheeks as he leaned down to nuzzle Liam's neck. 

 

"Okay baby, I've already told you that you don't need to be embarrassed about anything you want to do okay. You can always tell me what you want, and I will never judge you. It's fine if you want to be mine again, and at the same time in control today. Just tell me what you want to do, or what you want me to do." Liam said, moving his head to side to make room for Niall to nuzzle more. The two were very open about what they wanted to do during sex, and they were also well educated on kinky sex, and how to be safe but sometimes one of them would get embarrassed from time to time.  

 

"I know Liam- sorry- I mean daddy, but I d-don't even know what I really want" Niall mumbled out, his voice laced in confusion.  

 

"Baby, how about this why don't we start by kissing yeah, and we go from there?" Liam questioned, he wanted this to be a good experience for Niall but without knowing what the younger wanted to do it was hard to come up with ideas. Might as well start off slow though.  

 

"Y-yeah please, that’s fine" Niall said, lifting his head up to look at Liam in the eyes. He honestly loved the fact that Liam was being so nice about this, and wasn't getting frustrated with him. He was sure that if he was with someone else, like maybe Zayn they would have reacted badly to him. He remembers when he was younger, and he was just getting into the kinky scene he had gotten yelled at numerous times by multiple doms who just didn’t understand the small, fake blond man. Many were frustrated by the fact that he always wanted to be praised, coddled, and valued softeness above sex.  

 

In short Niall was a gentle being who wanted to be treated nicely during sex, and was always shy and confused about what he truly wanted in bed. He may not seem like it on the outside but it was true. When Niall first brought up the idea of pet play to Liam he had made sure to mention that he wanted to try things out without sex first, and he wanted to be praised throughout the whole thing. Liam of course took it in a stride, and praised the nervous man the whole time, it took them a couple months to slowly start getting sexual.  

 

"kay, well you're going to have to make the first move, doll. You’re in control" Liam said, the corners of his mouth turning up to form a smile. Niall didn't have to be told twice, and quickly planted his lips onto Liam's. Within the first second Niall could clearly taste Liam's coconut chapstick, he smiled into the kiss. 

 

Niall moved his lips softly against Liam's, and soon Liam started to move his to the rhythm that Niall had created. The gentle kiss soon turned aggressive, and Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, and licked Liam's bottom lip with his tongue. Liam complied and opened his mouth, Niall did so too and entangled their tongues together. Liam didn’t bother to fight for dominance, and let Niall explore his mouth.  

  

Soon enough Niall started to grind his perky bum down onto Liam's hard cock, causing a moan to escape from the shocked man. Niall smirked at that, and continued to move around in the man's lap, he loved to hear Liam's moans and know that he was the cause for them.  

 

Niall broke away from the kiss, and mumbled out a command "finger me, daddy". Liam didn’t bother to nod or say yes, instead he reached behind Niall and pushed his boxers down his hips. Niall lifted his hips up to help the man. Once Niall's boxers were off, and his bare bum was sat on Liam's lap, Liam reached over blindly to their nightstand and grabbed the lube that was thrown lazily on it from the night before. He quickly opened the lid and squirted a decent amount on his hand, he managed to do so without breaking this kiss.  

 

After rubbing the lube a bit on his fingers, and hands he teased Niall's hole by circling it softly.  

Liam could feel it flutter, and with that he inserted the first finger, Niall let out a low moan at the intrusion and broke away from this kiss.  

 

"Daddy, please!" Niall moaned, he was getting desperate and they had only just begun. Liam nodded and pumped his finger in and out of his lover slowly before inserting another, and another. At this point he had three fingers up his ass, and he was practically riding Liam's fingers at this point.  

 

"You’re doing so good, baby, you look so good right now. I bet you're stretched enough to ride my big cock huh. You're in charge though, so you have to tell daddy what to do" Liam said in a strained voice. He was still in his boxers, and his cock was straining against his boxers, a wet spot had even started to form where he was leaking precum.  

 

"hmm w-want to ride you, daddy. Want to be good, and make you cum" Niall moaned out.  

 

With that Liam slowly pulled his fingers out of Niall, earning himself a soft whimper and a scrunched face from the man.Not wanting to have Niall wait too long he quickly pulled down his boxers, and gave himself a couple quick pumps with his lubed hand.  

 

"Y-you want me to fuck you from behind baby, or do you want to see me f-fuck you?" Liam panted out, if he didn't fuck Niall fast he might cum all over himself and Niall.  

 

"Wanna see you, I w-want to see you fuck me good. You're gonna fuck me so good, daddy. Right?" Niall said his voice sounding wrecked, he obviously wanted to fuck as much as Liam did.  

 

"Yes, princess, gonna fuck you so good." Liam replied as he gently pushed Niall onto the bed, and climbing on top of him. Niall let out high pitched whimper when he felt Liam push against his entrance.  

 

"in in in, please Liam, I want you in me" Niall whimpered loudly, he was so horny and all he wanted was to be fucked by his boyfriend that could possibly break him in half if he really tried.  

 

"hmmm" Liam hummed out before snapping his hips and thrusting into Niall in one motion. The blonde let out a scream that died down into a multiple moans, the neighbors around them most likely weren't happy but fuck them.  

 

Liam pulled out slowly, while looking dead into Niall's eyes before thrusting back into Nialls warm heat. Soon enough he was thrusting into Niall at a steady rhythm, and the room was filled with moans, grunts, pants, and the sound of Liam's ball sack hitting Niall's ass. The room smelled of sex, and the bed was shaking along with each of Liam's hard thrusts. It was then that Niall started giggling.  

 

"H-hey why are y-you laughing?" Liam panted out, his thrusts becoming more frantic as he spoke.  

 

"The n-oh neighbors are going to be so mad. I-I shit I'm not exactly a quiet one, Liam"  Niall panted out, followed by a couple giggles.  

 

"F-fuck them, baby, fuck all of them."  

 

"Hmmm, I'm close" Niall moaned out  

 

Liam didn’t respond, no, instead he lifted both of Niall's legs, and pressed them into his chest. He held onto both of them with one hand, and planted the other one on the bed to keep himself on the bed.  

 

"S-shit, y-you're in deep. Hmmm" Niall moaned out, his eyes were screwed shut. The feeling of Liam pounding into his pink puckered hole was too much, and he was honestly about to cum all over Liam's chest any second.  

 

"I'm g-gonna cum, baby" Liam said, as his thrusts became more sloppy and harder, Niall opened his eyes to look at the man before him. He was so pretty like this, fucking into him as if Niall was his little fuck toy. Liam was so strong, and he was thinking about asking the man to completely break him. lust was driving Niall at the moment and honestly his lust filled thoughts were making him hornier than he was. 

 

"hold it" Niall said in a small voice, earning a small look of confusion from Liam.  

 

"Hold it, daddy. I- _oh_ I want to cum first" Niall elaborated, Liam gave him an emotionless expression at first but then nodded slowly. As the seconds ticked by,  Liam's face scrunched up, and so did his balls. Niall was loving the sight, he looked so desperate to just release but since Niall had told him not to, he was holding on with all of his will.  

 

Taking Liam out of his misery, Niall released his load onto his stomach, Liam's stomach, chest, and a couple drops managed to land in Liam's hair. They both looked in awe at Niall's cock as it twitched, and forced out the last couple drops of cum. Liam was still pounding into Niall after that, but he was just holding on and busted inside of Niall. Niall moaned at the feeling of Liam's cum filling him up, the first time he felt this it was weird to him, but now he was in love with the sensation, and even went as far as to ask Liam to plug him with a butt plug to keep the mans cum inside of him.  

 

After a couple of minutes the two finally managed to calm down their breathing, Liam was still inside of Niall, and was waiting for Niall to tell him what to do. As if Niall had read his mind, he turned his head to face Liam with a dopey smile on his face, and mumbled the words "butt blog" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions: 
> 
> 1) What did you think? 
> 
> 2) Any mistakes? 
> 
> 3) What can I do to improve my work ? 
> 
> 4) What should I write next? 
> 
> 5) How are you?


End file.
